SmallBig
by Shiro6789
Summary: A collection of GrimmUlqui oneshots, ranging from angst to fluff and back again. Warning, MxM, BL, and all those fancy decorations and such.
1. Sadistic

He lay beneath me, defenseless. I relished the way his mouth opened, gasping for breath, the bright redness of the blood against his pale skin. He winced, as I lapped up the red liquid coming from the cuts I'd made. "Grimm...Grimmjow...you're a sadist, you know?..."  
Hearing this, I looked up, lips stained crimson, and grinned. "Yeah, I guess I am pretty sadistic." Bending my head down, I whispered into his ear, feeling him shiver beneath me. "But I know ya just love that...doncha, Ulqui?" And with that, I bit down on the base of his neck, feeling the blood spray into my mouth. A gasp, as his hands reached up, fingernails leaving scarlet trails down my back. I hissed, still drinking in his blood. "Haa..." A wry smile from his normally emotionless face, seeing my reaction. "I may love it, Grimmjow...but I know you enjoy it just as much as I do."

* * *

Another dark writing from me! (Muhaha...the darkness has risen!)

Ulquiorra: ...

Grimmjow: ...

Shiro: Go on! Say it!

Grimmjow: Shiro...doesn't own Bleach...thankfully...

Ulquiorra: And please review...(no, don't)

Shiro: *smacks Ulqui* Yes, what they said!


	2. Chocolate Kiss

Something about Ulquiorra seemed off; Grimmjow frowned. Looking again, he noticed something strange. A dark smudge on the otherwise pristine white skin, almost right on his bottom lip. Ulquiorra himself didn't seem to be aware of it, as he was still sitting there reading his book. Grimmjow kept staring, wondering what that smudge was. Ulquiorra looked up, green eyes expressing vague annoyance. "What about me do you find so interesting, that you must stare at for such a long period of time?" Grimmjow started, surprised, then turned his head away. "Why the fuck would I want to stare at you?" Yet he couldn't help but look again. And keep sneaking peeks at that smudge, wondering what it was. Finally Ulquiorra sighed, putting his book down. "If you really didn't find something to notice about me, you wouldn't be staring. What is it?" Grimmjow glared, fidgeting awkwardly. "Erm...you...you've got some kind of ismudge/i there...What is it?" He pointed at Ulquiorra's mouth. Ulquiorra thought a moment, then realized what Grimmjow meant. "It's a treat from the human world that many seem to love; I believe it's called 'chocolate.'" He reached a hand up to brush it off, but didn't get it; Grimmjow attempted to give directions. "No, a little bit over to the left...your left not mine!...No, up, up!..." Exasperated, Grimmjow gave up. "How about I just get it off for you?"  
Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and moved it out of the way. But instead of wiping the stain off with his other hand, he leaned in and put his lips on the other's. The black haired Espada froze in surprise, unresponding. Detecting no reaction, Grimmjow's tongue flicked out, licking up the chocolate smudge on Ulquiorra's lip, tasting it, then retreating. Regaining his basic motor functions, Ulquiorra pushed Grimmjow away, a faint blush on his face. He glared at the Sexta. "What did you do that for?"  
Grimmjow shrugged. "I did say I was gonna get that smudge off for you, didn't I? What was it called again...chocolate?"  
Not replying, Ulquiorra continued to shoot lasers through his eyes at Grimmjow. He picked up his book, and left the room, trying to hang on to his dignity. Grimmjow sat back in his chair, grinning. Licking his lips, he could still taste Ulquiorra on them, along with a faint hint of chocolate. 


	3. There Are No Happy Endings

There are no happy endings. I should have known better than to get with him, that Grimmjow. A blue haired devil, adept at breaking other's hearts. But somehow, like the other unsuspecting victims, I was sucked into him, like the farmhouse that is sucked into the whirling tornado.

There is no happily ever after. At least not for a relationship like this one. Based on lust, fed with greed and passion. Love, gentle love plays no part in this. And it never will, of course. One such as him is too coarse, too rough and wild for something as mild as that.

There will be no prince to save the day. Because, everybody knows better than to get in his way. A storm of destruction, who takes what he wants, gets what he wants. If you get caught up in his deception, his lies, it is entirely your own fault.

There is no lovey-dovey fairy tale ending. I knew that from the start, and still know it now. It is, of course, quite clear to me, as he fucks me against his bed, as he releases inside me for yet another time this night. It is made clear to me with every breath I take, every pained cry I make as he enters me again, over and over. Based on lust and fed by passion and greed.

There are no happy endings. Because, there simply aren't. No matter how many times he says he loves me, no matter how his whispered "I love you" sends chills running along my back, it is fake, all fake. It is made obvious by the pain when I sit down each day, by the fact that each time he enters me the pain lessens by another degree, by the angry bite marks covering my body in nearly every place imaginable.

There are no happy endings.

And there never will be, with him.

* * *

You kinda gotta feel sorry for Ulqui-chan...

Grimmjow: I'm such a badass! I top! Woohoo!

Shiro: *shoots him a Look*

Grimmjow *shrinks back a bit* Shiro doesn't own Bleach, and she asks for reviews

Ulquiorra: ...Why can't I top?

Shiro & Grimmjow: Because.


	4. Bliss

It was a kind of bliss, the way his arms went around me, the way his lips felt against my own. His warmth, melting the ice around my heart, exposing what hadn't been there before.

We broke apart, breathing slightly fast. His blue eyes stared deep into my own, that grin on his face bringing out a small smile of my own. He embraced me, letting my head rest on his chest.

Yes, it was a kind of bliss, laying in his arms like this.

* * *

Told from Ulquiorra's point of view. Since this is so short and I've said it on everything before and Grimmy and Ulqui don't wanna come out (due to the excessive heat), I don't own Bleach and I ask-_ask, _not beg-for reviews. XD


	5. Motorcycle Ride

Ulquiorra hadn't been so sure about it before, as he stared doubtfully at the two-wheeled vehicle in front of him. "Are you sure it's safe?"

Grimmjow laughed. "Of course it's safe! Why else would I ride it every day?"

Yet Ulquiorra still frowned at the metal beast before him. "Come on!" Grimmjow said, beckoning to the seat behind him. "Just this one ride, and if you don't like it, we can stop and you don't have to do it again." He held out the second helmet.

In the end, Ulquiorra had agreed, and he didn't regret it now. Riding behind Grimmjow, arms laced around his torso, as the wind blew through his hair; his entire being felt filled with a euphoria he hadn't felt in a while.

"So, d'you like it?" Grimmjow shouted over his shoulder.

"I love it!" was the reply. He lay his head on Grimmjow's back, reveling in the closeness, the simultaneous warmth and cold.

"Wanna stop yet?"

Eyes half-shut against the wind, black hair whipping around, arms wrapped tightly around the other's chest. "No, keep going!"

The engine revved up, speeding along the road, as Ulquiorra closed his eyes and reveled in the almost-sensation of flying.

* * *

Eh...haha...Motorcycles are cool. .-.


	6. Sunset

It was to Grimmjow's incredulity that Ulquiorra had never seen a sunset before. Not even a normal one, let alone one over calm waters.

He'd immediately decided to take the other Espada on a trip to the living world to see one. Which was what they were doing, right now.

"What d'you think of it?" His voice was soft, almost hesitant, as he watched Ulquiorra stare at the setting sun's reflection on the water. "It's very...beautiful." Which was true. Few things were ever this beautiful in the dead world of Hueco Mundo.

"What does it remind you of?" He tentatively put his hand over Ulquiorra's. "For me, it makes me think of a paintbrush on canvas, or maybe what color emotions would be if we could see them."

The Cuatro Espada was silent for a moment, as he continued to gaze at the colors. "It makes me think of...yellow, like Halibel's hair. The fresh cut grass that humans seem to prefer. And," he said, seeing the vivid cerulean water which slowly faded to a darker shade of blue. "It reminds me of you."

Grimmjow turned in shock, to see those emerald eyes looking up at him, only a few inches away. Gently, yet hesitantly, he bent his head, placing his lips on Ulquiorra's, half closing his eyes.

They broke apart a moment later, still gazing at each other. Grimmjow was the first to look away, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. "Sorry," he muttered.

Ulquiorra touched his lips lightly. "It's alright," he said.

When they returned to Hueco Mundo, each was grasping the other's hand tightly.

* * *

Ahaha, another fluffy one x3  
Strangely, Grimmy seems really...thoughtful. He's thinking too much. Bad Grimmy! xD *smacks Grimmjow*

Grimmjow: OW! That really hurt! And why the hell is the sunset _green_?

Shiro: ...Uh...*sweatdrop* I don't know! Stop asking meeeeeh!

Grimmjow: HAHA! I knew something about this was fishy!

Shiro: *smirks* *holds a fish above Grimmjow's head*

Grimmjow: And blah blah...wait...FISH! FISHFISHFISHFISH! *chases after the fish*

Shiro: *throws fish ultra far* And now, since Grimmy's...erm..._occupied_, why don't you say it, Ulqui?

Ulquiorra: *the most epic emo glare you've ever seen* The fish-lady here does not own Bleach, and begs for reviews.

Shiro: I keep telling you, I don't BEG! *angry fuming* And I'm NOT a fish-lady! *chases Ulquiorra off into the sunset*

Haha.


	7. Topping

Grimmjow groaned, snapping his eyes open as the artificial sun shone into his eyes, waking him up rudely. He tried to get up, but froze when he felt the weight on his body, and looked down.

Shit.

Ulquiorra was lying on him, head nestled into his chest. And he wasn't wearing any clothes. Come to think of it, he wasn't wearing any clothes himself, Grimmjow thought. Tiredly he rubbed his head, just noticing the horrible hangover he had. Last night the Espada had some kind of a party, and he'd gotten...drunk? And so had Ulquiorra? He frowned as bits and pieces came back to him.

Him laughing crazily as he downed his umpteenth glass of wine and whatever else was mixed in there with it. Him and Ulquiorra stumbling drunkenly to his room. Him falling against Ulquiorra, causing their lips to meet. Him and Ulquiorra making out in the hall, until some other Espada had shouted at them to "get a room." Him and Ulquiorra finally making their way back to his room, falling onto the bed entangled in each other. And everything else was pitch black after that.

He slammed his head back against the pillow and groaned. "Shit..."

On his chest, Ulquiorra stirred. "...Sexta?..." Looking around, he seemed to realize he wasn't where he should be. "Why am I in your room?"

Grimmjow frowned again. "The main question isn't that, it's why the fucking hell are you lying on top of me? My body's fallen asleep!"

For the first time, Ulquiorra actually seemed to notice their awkward positions. He rolled off, with a muttered half-hearted apology. Grimmjow flexed his limbs, trying to get some feeling back into them.

"Do you remember anything about last night?" he asked once everything had been accounted for.

Ulquiorra gazed at Grimmjow, a deadpan look on his face. "I vaguely remember us becoming severely inebriated, and then engaging in sexual intercourse."

Grimmjow groaned yet again, leaning his head back and running a hand through his hair. "That explains why we're not wearing anything..."

He froze when he felt a weight on his chest again, and opened his eyes to see Ulquiorra's face hanging over him. "What the fuck d'you think you're doing?" he shouted, hastily getting up and crawling away from the Cuarto.

"I merely wondered what it would be like to experience last night's actions, without the effects of the alcohol." He crawled closer, forcing his lips onto Grimmjow's and pushing him back down onto the bed.

Suddenly forced to participate, Grimmjow felt himself immediately getting hard, responding to Ulquiorra's actions. He ran his tongue over Ulquiorra's bottom lip, who allowed him access into his mouth. Suddenly, Grimmjow rolled over, flipping them so that he was on top. He bit down on Ulquiorra's lip, then raised his head, eyes glinting playfully. "If we're fucking again, I'm topping."

* * *

Ohoho, things getting a bit steamy here! *hurrrs* Which is what we like...right? Right? XD


	8. Tears

_My tears are just tears, my tears are just water  
Meaningless crystals that drip from my eyes  
So much in the moment, so little in thought  
Strangely, another way I love you_

Wasted feelings, wasted time, time which should have been better spent. Grimmjow stood in the mall, unnoticed by the hordes of people passing him by. Despondently, he walked among them, ignoring their surprised looks and raised eyebrows as seeming nothingness brushed past them, bumped into them. After all, to them he was invisible and couldn't exist, wasn't that right?

As he strode on, slumped over, those images came back, haunting his mind again and again. Being defeated by that orange haired shinigami, then knocked over by Nnoitra. The unmistakable emptiness he'd felt as Ulquiorra's reiatsu faded away, eventually disappearing.

Back, earlier. Trapping Ulquiorra in his Caga Negacion, in hopes of protecting him. Although, of course, why would the Fourth need protecting from the Sixth? The small apologetic look he'd given the Cuatro. Those green eyes looking back into his soul; the last time he would ever see the one he loved.

A tear rolled down his face, followed by another as he ignored them, lost in thought. How could he forget, forget that one he'd loved since...forever?

"Mommy, why is that weird blue haired man crying?"

"There is no blue haired man crying, darling."

The voices of a young child and her mother broke through his thoughts. Angrily, he wiped the droplets off his cheeks, rubbing away the salty tracks.

The young girl tottered over, ignoring her mother. "Why are you crying, Mister?"

Grimmjow looked down at her, snorting. "Go away, human freak." But the little girl didn't seem fazed at all, tugging at the leg of his hakama.

"Why are you crying? Why are you sad, Mister?" Her green eyes looked up at him, and he was caught by the way her emerald eyes resembled the one he'd loved. Sighing, he kneeled down to face her at eye level.

"You wanna know why I was crying?" She nodded. "Well, the person I was freaking in love with just died, and I don't know what to do now."

Her eyes widened, mouth forming a small "o." After a moment, she spoke up again, frowning. "Who you loved, was she pretty?"

"He."

"What?"

Grimmjow turned away, eyebrows drawn together. "The one I loved was a guy."

She reached out two small hands to grab Grimmjow's face, turning it back towards her. "The one you _love_, right? Just cause he's dead doesn't mean you stopped loving him, right? Cause I know if my mommy died, I'd still love her."

_"My tears are just tears, my tears are just water..."_

He stayed there in silence with the little girl's hands still around his face as he listened to the song. Reminded of another person holding his face like that, someone with deep green eyes, ebony black hair. "Yeah. The one I love."

Smiling, she reached out her arms and hugged him. "Okay then, Mister. As long as you still love him, I think he'd be really really happy, even if he's dead." Pulling away, she beamed up at him once more, before running back to her waiting mother's side.

"Goodbye, Mister!" She waved at what seemed to be nothing to the other people looking on, as Grimmjow waved back, watching her fade back into the crowd.

_"So much in the moment, so little in thought; strangely, another way I love you. Still though, my tears are just tears, my tears are just water..."_

Huffing, Grimmjow stood back up, still listening to the song. "Just tears, huh?" Holding out his hand, he watched as one tear splashed into it, then another.

Not with a smile, but with the hint of one on his face, he finally walked out of the building into the sunlight, letting the golden rays fall across him. _**My** tears aren't just tears or water,_ he thought, treading on. _My tears are love, for him. For Ulquiorra._

_Because, dead, alive, or somewhere in between, I love you, Ulquiorra._

* * *

The first line of the "song" is from an actual song that I translated, roughly, the rest are...improvised.  
As for the setting, this takes place after Ulquiorra's killed by Ichigo *sob* and in this story, Grimmjow goes to the World of the Living for some odd reason I don't know yet-

Grimmjow: *pouting* You don't have to know why I do everything! Get out of my life!

Shiro: -but I theorize he's thinking, and missing Ulqui, and thinking, and missing-

Grimmjow: I don't miss Ulquiorra! I don't even care about him and his minty smell and...his...*blushing*

Shiro: Ohoho! It seems someone's a bit...lovesick?

Ulquiorra: Why are you talking about me as though I am not here? I only died in the story, you know.

Shiro: NUUU! You ruined the deception! Gogogogo get out! Pretend you're still dead!

Grimmjow: NUUUUU! COME BACK ULQUIORRA! *chases after him*

Shiro: ... *sighs* Oh well...and review, or at least if you don't review you can favorite? Or follow? *hopeful*


	9. Inthinking

Ulquiorra fucking Cifer.

King of emotionless, Aizen's lapdog.I hate him with the burning passion of a thousand suns. A suck-up little freak who doesn't deserve the title of Fourth Espada.

But then again, I love him with as much passion as I hate him. Him and his eyes and hair and skin and lips, damn I would love to kiss those lips. I'd love to fuck his skinny little white ass until he can't sit for the next month, and then fuck him some more. Cause, for a guy, he's pretty fucking sexy.

Oh, how I'd love to make him scream, make him scream my name until his voice is bloody and raw, see that stupid mask break if only for a second. To keep breaking it, to mar that perfect white skin with my teeth, feel his hot tight ess around me when I finally enter him.

Of course I'd love to, if only he wasn't two fucking ranks higher than me and could probably top _me,_ no less. If only he would fight me, make me have to drag him kicking and screaming to the bed instead of seeing him come willingly. It's not the taste of submission I crave, but that of resistance.

But all I can do now is watch, and wait for my chance. Wait for when he _will_ resist, _will_ be able to break his mask, waiting like a panther lies in wait for its prey.

And when it comes to it, that son of an asshole emo bastard is the one I'd love to fuck the most.

Ulquiorra fucking Cifer.

* * *

O_o It's dark, and...yeah. But maybe how Grimmjow might feel?  
And I know "Inthinking" isn't a word, but it fits as a title for this.


	10. End

I reached out towards the woman, asking if she feared me.

She said she did not, and reached for my hand. But I blew away into dust before she could reach me.

In a way I am glad, for I died with your heart in my hand, belonging to you and I only.

As my body dissolved away, each second was a century as my mind ran through all the times we'd been together. How your arms felt around me. The first kiss we'd genuinely shared. Your blue eyes, how much strength they held. Your lips, as you said you'd always protect me. Your breath against my skin, your hands on my back, your lips on my neck.

My life or should I say death flashed through my mind, you in nearly every frame, lighting up the world with your hair and your eyes and your vigor. And as I opened my mouth to say a final goodbye, it dissolved into black dust, floating away on the wind.

But I smiled, for the last time in my existence, for I knew you'd heard me, and I was content with what we'd had.

And drifted off into nothingness.

* * *

I was helpless, a weak figure lying on the sand, everything I hated. And I could feel your reiatsu above me fade away, disappear.

I felt it all spinning through my mind: the time we'd spent together, the way you said my name, the way your green eyes would look at me in just that way. And my heart wrenched, as I felt the last little bit of reiatsu trickle away, as I could no longer feel your presence. As I lay there, unable to do anything, while you drifted off into dust, spinning off into nothingness.

My eyes stared up at the broken sky, my heart feeling the aching absence of you, knowing you were no longer there but refusing to accept it. And then I heard something, straining to hear, there was a voice on the wind, your voice. A soft goodbye, whispering my name one last time, as you left me forever.

At that time, something in me broke. Into a thousand pieces it shattered, cutting me up from the inside, tearing my heart into shreds as I knew that I'd never see you again; never feel you hand on my face again. Nevermore to hear your voice, or feel the gentle gaze of your eyes as they watched me.

And so I lay there in the sand, letting the tears run out of my eyes as you became one with nothing.

* * *

All I'm putting up are sad fics, aren't I? If you prefer happier ones, sorry ^^' The next one's a bit more humorous.


	11. Adventures

"Helps with breathing...not replace...side effects...Trouble urinating, and prostrate swelling..."

Grimmjow looked up from his dinner. "Oh, nice. Did they really have to say that? Now I just lost my appetite." He pushed away from the table, glaring at the TV.

Ulquiorra, however, just continued to eat his food.

"Come to think of it..." Grimmjow frowned. "How the fuck would you tell if your prostrate's swelling anyways?" His blue eyes looked over at Ulquiorra, chewing his food in silence as the TV droned on in the background. "Do you just stick a finger up your ass and feel it?..." he wondered.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of coughing; looking over, he saw Ulquiorra paler than usual, bent over the table choking on his food. "Holy shit !" He jumped out of his chair, pounding Ulquiorra on the back.

A few minutes later, Ulquiorra had recovered sufficiently, sitting in his chair feeling just a bit worse than before. "Never," he glared at Grimmjow, "speak of doing things like that while I am eating again. Ever, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow scratched his head awkwardly. "Jeez, sorry." Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he smirked. "Really, though...what would it feel like? Would it be like fingering y-"

He was interrupted yet again, jumping up to save Ulquiorra from choking on the water he'd just taken a gulp of.

* * *

Grimmjow stood several feet away, as Ulquiorra sat stonily on the couch, purposefully ignoring the blue haired man. "I already said I'm sorry, Ulquiorra, what else...?" He spread his hands helplessly.

Ulquiorra continued to stare at the TV, face showing no emotions.

"I mean, come on...was it really that bad?"

Still nothing but silence.

Grimmjow was quiet for a while as well. Then, he smirked, stepping closer to Ulquiorra. "Although..." In a flash, he pinned Ulquiorra against the couch, face intimately close to the other's, straddling his body with his legs. "I know you _want_ me to do that."

Ulquiorra stared up at the cocky blue eyes and snarky grin, trying to supress the heat rising up to his face. "And what makes you think that?"

"Heh." Grimmjow dipped his head, trailing his tongue from the smaller man's ear down to his collarbone, making Ulquiorra gasp, losing the internal battle he'd been fighting with himself.

"I'd prefer you save the rest until tonight, Grimmjow..."

"If you want it that way then, Ulqui." Grimmjow grinned, raising his head to directly above Ulquiorra's again.

There was a moment of silence. "...You aren't going to get off me, are you?" Ulquiorra asked, the blush evident on his face.

Grimmjow's smile became even bigger. "Nope."

* * *

Okay, so this stemmed from an ad I saw on tv for...what was it again? COPD? I forget, but they mentioned one of the side effects as "prostate swelling," and me being the well-informed little person I am, knew what a prostate is, and went complete _wtf?_ But it all turned out well, seeing as this came out of it ^_^

Grimmjow: I'm serious! That commercial was freaking creepy!

Ulquiorra: You should have never turned on the tv. *winces as he sits down*

Shiro: *hurrrs* Had some fun last night, Ulqui?

Ulquiorra: *blushes* What are you saying, trash?

Shiro: Don't call me trash! *smacks him*

Ulquiorra: *deathglares at Shiro*

Grimmjow: Uhh...maybe you really shouldn't annoy him, creepy writer lady...

Shiro: Oh, whatev- *whirls around* DON'T CALL ME A CREEPY WRITER LADY! *smacks him as well*


	12. Cleaning

Aizen.

Everything about that bastard made me sick.

The wounds he'd left on me last time I'd gone to his room still hadn't healed; I ran a hand over them, wincing at the pain.

The stupid shit-haired shinigami had fucked most all us Espada and some of the lower members as well, excluding some of the weirder ones.

Of course, I was called often. It was a hobby of his to hurt me, making blood drip out as he marked my body with whatever suited his fancy. Of course I ignored his call, most of the time, even if it made things worse later.

But like most, he had a favorite. A certain black haired, green-eyed Espada. I knew it, and he knew I knew it.

But then, most of us did anyway. The barely-there yet painfully obvious marks, along with the unusual amount of times said victim wasn't present, were enough. Minus some of our dumber members, of course.

The sad thing was, _his_ favorite was also _my_ favorite.

* * *

The thump against my door wasn't unusual, nor was the slumped figure covered in blood when I opened the door.

"You made the door bloody again," I pointed out, picking him up to set him in my room, closing the door. The only answers were weak breathing, slight movements as he tried to sit up, coughing up blood.

"Oh yeah, cleaning up." The closet door was opened, the "cleaning" supplies I kept in there brought out, the pale blood-drenched figure moved to the bathroom.

Cleaning off the blood wasn't fun, nor was hearing those barely held back screams as the water hit his wounds. Normally, it would seem I'd be bad at this, but countless nights of doing this had made me so much better. A dry chuckle escaped my throat.

Of course, those wounds would be healed quickly; there really was no need for me to patch them up. Clean new outfit put on, strands of hair toweled dry as possible, bloody water down the drain.

"Done." The discomfort was well concealed on his face, as he walked toward the door. Opening it, stepping out. I reached out a finger, poking him right where I knew one of the worse cuts were, feeling him stiffen. "Next time, try not to get my door bloody again."

"It will be repaid when it is your turn to come crawling to me, Jaegerjaquez." That was all he said, before walking away, leaving me with the darkness and the door, still with streaks of blood.

I grabbed a bucket of water, a cloth. "So damn sexy, you emo bitch."

And the door was cleaned again, bleached another shade whiter.

* * *

_"Of course, those wounds would be healed quickly;" _Let me explain. Ulquiorra has limb regeneration thing, which he has instead of brute strength/whatever like the other Espada. Ergo,_ most_ of the wounds will heal rather quickly. Just to clear things up a bit (:

Other than that...no comment. XD


	13. Drunken Idiocy

"Get a -HIC- room!" Nnoitra laughed, shouting drunkenly at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra making out on the couch.

Grimmjow smirked. "You're the one who dared me to do it!"

"Aw come -HIC- on man! That was a-HIC-ges ago! And I never told you to do -HIC- it a fuckin' nine million times!"

"You never told me _no_t to do it a fucking nine million times!"

"Technically, Nnoitra presensch a strong argument...But does it really matter?" A slightly drunk Ulquiorra, who hadn't said much until now, snaked an arm around Grimmjow's neck, leaning in for another open-mouthed kiss.

"My innocence! You've kil-HIC-led it!"

Grimmjow pulled away, chuckling. "You never had any, and stop hiccuping!"

"I can't st-HIC-op hiccuping, you idiot! If I -HIC- could, don't you think I would've alr-HIC-eady?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say..."

Ulquiorra looked over at the drunk spoon-head, leaning on the counter. "Why don't you go find tha' boyfriend of yours, Szayel was his name?..."

"WH-HIC-AAGCCCKKKKK!—" Nnoitra began choking on his scream-hiccup-gulp of beer, hacking out his lungs right there in the kitchen.

"Or did Pinky dump you _again_?" Grimmjow asked snidely.

"Tha' wasn't very nice, Grimmjow..."

"Shut -HIC- up!"

"Aww, is Mr. Spoon-face hurt?..."

"Shut up, Grimmjow! I'll fu-HIC-ckin' go find him! So I don-HIC- hafta watch you two doing stu-HIC-ff!" He slammed his empty beer glass down on the countertop, staggering drunkenly out of the room. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra heard the door slam a moment later.

Turning back around, Grimmjow grabbed a mug of beer from the nearby coffee table, raising it above his head. "To...ah...everyone! And hope Nnoitra finds whatever he's looking for...what was it again?" he asked Ulquiorra.

Shrugging in reply, he answered, "Dunno...something about pinkies?..."

"Whatever." Grimmjow raised the mug higher. "To Nnoitra finding his missing pinky! Cheers!" He chugged down half the beer, giving the rest to Ulquiorra. "How'd he lose his pinky anyway?..."

"Doesn't matter..." Ulquiorra wiped his mouth on his sleeve, setting the now-empty beer mug on the table. "Jus' want..." He pushed forward onto Grimmjow, falling unconscious and collapsing a moment later as the alcohol he'd just consumed took effect.

Grimmjow, too, blacked out a few moments after, falling back against the couch's arm. They lay there, until Nnoitra came home slightly more drunk and much happier than before, only to go into shock seeing the two lying on his couch, completely inebriated.

* * *

Please excuse _my_ drunken idiocy.  
Actually I wasn't drunk when I wrote this, haha (still underaged). I was just majorly lacking in enough sleep, as so many of us fanfic writers seem to be XD

"Pinky" is obviously Szayel ^^


	14. This Happiness

Nothingness.

It was all I had known, before becoming who I was now.

If such a thing as happiness existed, it would be nothingness, nihility. The things reflected in my eyes have no meaning, the things that could not be reflected in my eyes do not exist.

That was what I had believed, until I met_ him._ Like the "void" I had seen before, he captured my eyes, but with pure _existence _rather than _void_. The very way his eyes roamed over me, the way he spoke, it embodied that which I was not.

A being of nihility, a being of existence. Nihility is having nothing, and having nothing to lose. But what was existence?

What would it feel like, to have something to lose?

Yet I feel that has already entered me, scratched its way into that part of me which the humans call a "heart." To lose his vivacity, his strength and his energy, would be more than I could bear.

Blue hair brighter than the false sky which hangs over our heads, a smile wilder than any wind that will ever blow through this hollow world. What defense have I against him, but hair darker than the darkest night, eyes which reflect nothing?

Nothingness, it was the closest thing to happiness that could ever exist. It was what I believed, what I _had_ believed. But now I thought, and I wondered, with a "heart" which seemed to desire more than it deserved.

And I wondered if nihility was truly the key to this "happiness."

* * *

Told from Ulqui's point of view, of course :3  
Parts of the phrases came from...that...that character book thing which I forget it's name (orz) where Ulquiorra's past before becoming an Espada was described. Unleashed, or something like that.

And in case anyone's forgotten, I, Shiro, do **not** own Bleach or any of its characters like that. I just...fangirl over it (and fangirl, and fangirl some more! :DDDDD)


	15. Farther Away

Grimmjow

Like the moon hanging in the sky, you are unnattainable.

As you look at me with those cold eyes, calling me worthless trash, I feel so far away, unable to touch you. Forever reaching my hands out, grasping at your light, yet you are too far away, and there's no way for me to get closer.

I wonder why you push me away, sometimes. Has your heart been broken before, your spirit? Do you not feel what I feel, do you not feel the burning, the tension like I do? Perhaps where your heart should be there is nothing but a gaping hole, exactly like the one I see every day.

Don't you see how when I ask for a fight, when I provoke you, I'm only wanting your attention? Like a plant reaches for the sun, I reach for you, in your high-and-mighty level, always looking down on me. Calling me worthless, calling me trash. Don't you know how much that hurts?

And once again I try to show you my true feelings, but your green eyes simply look through my actions as though they are nothing, and I am left standing there with no response yet again, as you walk away.

I don't know if I'll ever get the will to tell you directly, to say it to your face. So we continue this endless, vicious cycle, of insults and injuries, while the whole time my own heart bleeds for your nonfeeling one, the one that never existed in the first place.

And I know my love for you, while you can't see it nor feel it. So I'm left here, standing in the dust holding the tatters of what once was my heart. Watching as you walk out of reach again, distant as a fading star, green eyes never turning back to look at me.

* * *

Ulquiorra

You are a wild spirit, rough as the wind that blows through my hair, unnattainable.

My heart flutters as I hear you say my name, turning around to meet your vivid blue gaze with my own. Your smart-aleck grin, defying the world in that way of yours. I feel so distant, an entirely different being, as though we are in separate worlds. And you look at me through those eyes of yours, so filled with hate, for me.

I wonder why you despise me so, sometimes. What is it about me that infuriates you so much, that you feel it necessary to torment me with those barbed words of yours, stabbing straight into my heart? Perhaps you have lost all sense of humanity, all sense of what it means to love.

Don't you see, how none of my harsh words are true, how much I yearn for you? In the same way a child lost in the dark heads for the light, you are my light, creating colors where there once were only shades of grey. Always so rough and violent, so hateful towards me; don't you know how much that hurts?

And once again, as I hope you can see what I truly wish to say, your eyes simply dismiss my thoughts, and I am left feeling alone and unimportant as you walk away, uncaring.

I don't know if I'll ever get the will to tell you directly, to say it to your face. So this cycle doesn't end, and we continue to spar each day, never getting anywhere, never attaining anything. And while we continue this, I can feel the emotions being crushed, ground into dust under the wheel of despair, shattering into pieces.

And I know my love for you, while to you it doesn't matter a bit. So I'm left here, lying in the darkness feeling my heart bleed out onto the cold ground. Watching as you drift out of my sight, wild as the ocean, blue eyes never turning back to look at me.

* * *

._. Another depressing one. All I have to say.'

Though, judging from the reviews I've recieved, you guys seem to like depressing ones! ^^

(And thanks for the reviews, story favourites, story follows, et cetera!)


	16. Remember

You taught me to see the good  
You gave me what I needed: a heart  
With strong blue eyes and your words alone  
You separated light from dark Made me feel alive, made me feel at home.

Ulquiorra stood over the ruins of the once-great castle, holding the hand of the one he loved.

Blue eyes glanced at him, unsure. "You ready?"

Nodding, Ulquiorra took the first step down, down, down towards the past, the once-was. Slowly, he and Grimmjow descended into the crumbling walls and darkened floors of what had once been Las Noches, but was now nothing but an empty shell of what it had been. As they stepped onto the floor, the sound of their shoes against it rang through the empty hallways and toppled roofs.

Their hands gripped each other tightly, their eyes roaming over the ruins. Noticing something, Grimmjow headed toward an old hallway, dusty and partially clogged up with debris. Stopping in front of a door, he used his free hand to brush away the dirt covering it, slowly uncovering a gothic 6 upon the door.

"Six..." Hesitantly, he opened the door to look inside. Everything was untouched; the bed, the desk, the chairs, they all had a thick layer of dust over them.

"Grimmjow..." Ulquiorra looked up at the blue haired former Espada, leaning in closer.

"You can go look for your room. I'll..." Grimmjow bit his lip, looking at the dust collection. "I'll be in here for a while."

Wordlessly, Ulquiorra nodded, letting go of Grimmjow's hand, backing out into the hallway again.

A few minutes later, he'd opened the door with a 4 painted on it, finding a thick layer of dust over everything as well. Walking in, dust bunnies rose into the air, blurring the edges of everything.

Heading over to the bed, pulling back the covers, reaching under the closest pillow. Ulquiorra pulled out an old faded photograph, almost colorless beyond recognition. But his eyes could still recognize the grinning blue haired figure. Grimmjow.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow was holding in his hands the counterpart to that photo, a snapshot of one of Ulquiorra's rare smiles, taken when they'd had a break to the world of he living. Maskless, dressed in human clothes; Grimmjow stared at the faded picture.

"You found it?" Turning around, Grimmjow saw Ulquiorra standing in the doorway.

"Yeah. You?"

Ulquiorra nodded, walking forward to stand in front of Grimmjow, pulling out his side of the picture.

They put the sides together to reveal the true image; a single photograph of them arms around each other, both of them smiling at the same time.

"You know..." Grimmjow had a nostalgic expression on his face. "This is about right where you first told me you loved me."

"So it is."

Grimmjow wound an arm around Ulquiorra's waist, holding him close. "And now? Now that everybody's gone, everything's been torn down...do you still?..."

"Grimmjow..." Ulquiorra leaned back against his lover's chest, closing his eyes. "Haven't I always loved you?"

A forever-crescent moon in the dark sky, shining over the ruins of a castle once great, where inside, green and blue spun a thread of their love.

* * *

D'awww so lovey! x3 And for those of you who are sitting on the edge of your seats anticipating the next oneshot I add (yeah right), I apologize for going off for the past few days...I had real-life issues to deal with, apologies apologies! (nothing big, nothing big) Although I might be a bit busy in weeks to come. Jeez, it's supposed to be summer but the business is killing me.

On another thought, I bet you noticed that much of my ANs are a lot like this:

Grimmjow: BLAHBLAHBLAH  
Shiro: BLEHBLAH  
Ulquiorra: INTERRUPTBLAH  
Grimmjow: AGREEBLAHPROTESTBLAH  
Shiro: EVILHAPPYBLAH

So, considering that the ANs are practically a story unto themselves...Who wants me to write an entire oneshot, AN-style? Just review/comment/watever on this story (this story only please, none of the other chapters or I migr get confused) yay or nay. I don't even care if you're anonymously doing it, I just need a "show of hands," figuratively.

Grimmjow: So, will there be nothing too weird?

Shiro: I can't say about that. But you and Ulqui might have to announce your undying love in front of everyone.

Grimmjow: Whaaaaaaaat?

Shiro: But don't worry, Szay-Szay and Spoon-face gotta do it too. Even if this is mainly for you and Ulqui, they can butt in a bit too.

Ulquiorra: I don't like this idea.

Grimmjow: Yeah, neither do I.

Shiro: *haughty sniff* Well, it's not your opinions that matter! *what now, huh? look*

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra: *areyousrslydoingthis*

Shiro: *deadpans* And sorry for loooooong AN. *sweatdrop*


	17. Apologies

Ulquiorra lay on the bed in the darkness, staring up at the ceiling. The moon shone in through the half-open window, casting dark shadows across the room.

Quietly, the door opened, a figure stepping in, pausing in the doorway. "Ulquiorra?..."

He didn't respond, green eyes staring up in silence. The figure at the door sighed, running a hand through his wild blue hair. "Look, I...I'm sorry about..."

Turning his head slightly, slowly Ulquiorra's eyes moved over to rest on Grimmjow's face, before returning to the ceiling.

Grimmjow took a step in, then another. "Look, Ulquiorra, I know you're angry, but you can't just ignore me like that!" He kept walking towards Ulquiorra's bed. "Nothing's ever going to be sol—"

"Stop."

Grimmjow froze at the word, halting in the middle of his sentence. "What?"

Ulquiorra's hands clenched into fists, though he kept his face free of emotions. "Stop, Grimmjow. Leave, don't come any closer."

"What—?" Ignoring Ulquiorra's warning, he took another step towards the bed. "I come here to fucking apologize and you tell me to go away? Are you serious, Ulquiorra? You—"

"Grimmjow." The point of Ulquiorra's sword hovered right in front of Grimmjow's neck, glimmering in the dim light. He froze, not moving an inch.

The intent gaze of Ulquiorra told Grimmjow that he wasn't kidding. "Leave, Grimmjow. Take yourself, and ido not return./i I will not hesitate to kill you, if necessary."

Grimmjow inhaled sharply, stung by the Cuatro's words. But then his gaze hardened, returning Ulquiorra's stare. "Fine then." Ulquiorra blinked in surprise.

"Fine then, Ulquiorra. Take your Murcielago, shove it through my throat! Cut my head off, kill me, why don't you? I won't resist." His blue eyes stared into Ulquiorra's green ones, challenging, defying.

The sword tip wavered, unsure, then drew away from Grimmjow's neck as Ulquiorra lowered his arm, unable to bring himself to do the killing blow. He looked down, closing his eyes, letting his zanpakutō clatter carelessly to the floor.

"You can't kill me, can you?" Eyes softer, Grimmjow stepped in closer, wrapping his arms around Ulquiorra's small form. "You still love me...and I'm sorry for hurting you." He closed his eyes, feeling Ulquiorra's hesitation, then as the smaller Espada, too, embraced Grimmjow.

"Apology accepted," he murmured against Grimmjow's chest, letting a tear roll out of his eye.

* * *

The look on my face the entire time I was writing this: :333333 (no, I do not have one kitty mouth followed by five double chins. Just in case you were wondering) I mean, it's pretty sad and all, but...just so damn cute, somehow!

Grimmjow: *disgusted look* You're weird.

Shiro: Yes, I know.

Ulquiorra: ... When did I ever let a tear roll out of my eye? *horrified look—at least, what passes as horrified for Ulqui here*

Shiro: Oh, I take it you want to cry more? *evil grin* *begins typing* "Ulquiorra wrapped his arms tightly around Grimmjow. 'Dont ever let me go, okay?' he asked, tears flowing down his face, mixing with the rain. 'Of course, Ulquiorra.' Grimmjow held Ulquiorra close to him, shielding him from—"

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra: NOOO! Stop it, please! My ears and eyes, they burrrrrn!

Shiro: And...that's why you don't mess with a fanfiction writer, folks. *grin*


	18. Closeted

_Prompt: Grimmjow hiding in Ulquiorra's closet (after reading a certain comment on a GrimmUlqui vid from YouTube)_

Ulquiorra looked up from his book for the umpteenth time, feeling like someone was staring at him again. He shifted uneasily, eyes darting around the room. Nothing.

Shaking his head, he returned to his book, chiding himself on his paranoia. Yet another moment later, he looked up again, feeling like he was being watched again. And he knew where it was from.

Standing up, he stretched, putting his book down. Casually, he walked around the edge of his bed, making as if to leave the room. But instead he made a sharp sudden turn, yanking his closet door open and sending a startled blue haired figure tumbling out.

Ulquiorra sighed. "Grimmjow...so you finally came out of the closet, hm?"

Jumping to his feet, Grimmjow blushed, protesting. "What d'ya mean, Ulquiorra? I was...I was just..."

"Spying on me by hiding in my closet, thinking I wouldn't notice?" He looked in, noticing the mess Grimmjow had made. "And now..."

Grimmjow sulked, still staring at Ulquiorra. "It's not my fault your closet's so small and uncomfortable..." At the word "uncomfortable," Ulquiorra's eyes lit up, making Grimmjow uneasy.

"Hey, Ulquiorra...what're you gonna—" He was cut off by the other teen shoving him back in the closet, turning the knob so that once the door was closed they would lock.

"Wha—!" Taken by surprise, Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra's arm as he fell into the closet, pulling them in together as the door slammed shut on them.

"Hey!—" They tumbled around in the closet for a bit, until each found their own semi-private space, both breathing hard. Then Grimmjow grinned in the darkness.

"So, looks like we're both stuck in here for a bit."

Ulquiorra hmphed, pushing against the closet door. "I'm quite sure we'll be able to..." He trailed off, noticing the door's sudden inability to open. "...Damn."

Grimmjow's grin was invisible in the darkness, but Ulquiorra could just ifeel/i the kinky smile growing on the blue haired teen's face. "Grimmjow...what are you thinking of—!"

He was cut off as Grimmjow leaned forward in the darkness, grabbing his shoulders and somehow capturing Ulquiorra's lips with his own. At first, Ulquiorra tried to resist, but found it was easier going with the flow, finally giving in to Grimmjow.

Finally they broke apart, their heaving panting loud in the enclosed space of the closet. Grimmjow lay on top of Ulquiorra, half curled up due to the limited amount of room.

"G-Grimmjow..." Ulquiorra could feel the heat in his face as he tried to get his breath back.

Grimmjow's smile grew even wider; even though he couldn't see anything in the darkness, he could imagine Ulquiorra's normally pale face flushed pink, imagine the other teen looking all weak and vulnerable beneath him. "Didja like that, Ulquiorra? I can give you more, if you really want..." He let his hand wander down, into Ulquiorra's pants, hearing the other gasp as his fingers caressed parts that were generally imuch/i more private.

"Grimm...jow...No, st—ahh, haa.." He shivered and panted, as Grimmjow pleasured and stimulated parts of him that he hadn't known would evoke such a reaction, eliciting a chuckle of laughter from the other teen's mouth.

"How low can we go, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow pressed up against Ulquiorra's prone form, taking advantage of the small space. "How kinky can we get?"

* * *

Oooooh! *eyebrow wiggle* Things are getting isteamy/i here, mates! Huhuhuu... *blushing hurrr*

Grimmjow: *red-faced* Wh-Whaddya mean, crazy writer lady?

Shiro: Nuuu! I'm NOT a crazy writer lady! *smacks Grimmy*

Anyways...I would go further, but I'm bad at writing too lemony stuff (at least judging from my previous attempts—trust me, you don't wanna read them, and I already deleted 'em anyways). However, I might've gotten better (key word: might), so if enough of you want a follow-up to this, I'll put all my kinky writing skills to it and squeeze some fresh lemons for us all! If you know what I mean...x3 Anything to please The Audience (yes, dear reader, The Audience does consist of _you_!)

Grimmjow: Too many big words! *ecchy face* Come on Ulquiorra, let's get down to it! (If you know what I mean!)

Ulquiorra: Not here, Grimmjow...too public...*blushes*


	19. Lovely Marriage

_Hinamori looked over at the three children, playing happily, and smiled to herself. She'd known it was a good idea to invite some playmates over, otherwise Ulquiorra always looked so lonely by himself. She continued on, cleaning the house as she happily left them to their own devices. _

_They were playing a wedding dress-up, with Grimmjow as the groom, Ulquiorra as the bride, and Nel as the priestess, if only because she was a bossy child who always got her way. _

_"Do you, Grimmy, take Ulqui to be your law...lawful wedded wife?" Nel stood in front of them, reading from a paper where she'd written the words down._

_Grimmjow sullenly replied, "I do."_

_Nel turned to Ulquiorra. "Do you, Ulqui, take Grimmy to be your lawful wedded w—husband?"_

_"I do," Ulquiorra said, with a deadpan face that clearly said "get me out of here."_

_"Will you love, respect and honor her throughout your years together?"_

_"I'm a boy..." Ulquiorra muttered._

_"I will."_

_"Ulqui, will you love, respect and honor him throughout your years together?"_

_"...I will."_

"I now pronounce you husband and...husband!" Nel shut the book, smiling happily at them. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Grimmjow grinned at Ulquiorra, pulling him in for a kiss as everyone clapped. In the front row sat Hinamori, tears dripping from her eyes as she beamed at them. After a long kiss, both of them drew back, staring happily into each other's eyes.

* * *

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Grimmjow and Ulquiorra turned around as Nel called out, rushing up to glomp them both. "Finally finally finally!"

Grimmjow laughed. "Yeah, it's a relief to finally be married."

Ulquiorra smiled. "Are you some sort of fortune teller, Nel? I still remember when we were still kids, and you 'married' us while we were playing that one day."

Nel chuckled, swatting playfully at Ulquiorra. "I remember that too! Ohhh, you'd better not get me angry! Or I'll read your future and cause you bad bad things!" They laughed together for a while, then Nel, sensing they wanted to be alone with each other, left to find some food, leaving the two newlyweds to enjoy each other's company.

They walked in silence for a while, Grimmjow's arm around Ulquiorra's waist. "I guess...this is it, then. We're finally here, been married."

They stopped, staring out across the lake at the trees on the other side. "What do we do now?" Grimmjow asked, wind whipping through his hair.

Ulquiorra rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder, a smile gracing his lips. "What do we do? We live. We enjoy." He looked up at Grimmjow, their eyes meeting. "And we love."

Their gazes locked on each other, the moment was broken a moment later by one of their friends shouting. "Hey Grimmjow, Ulquiorra! The photographer wants to take some pics of you two lovebirds!"

"Coming!" Grimmjow called back. He began walking towards the pavilion. "Ulquiorra...have I ever told you I love you?"

Ulquiorra chuckled in response. "Only about a million times."

And as the sun shone down on the happy couple, they decided that maybe, just maybe, it was worth going through all the hardships they'd been through, if one could experience bliss such as this.

* * *

So fluffy. So very, very fluffy. (But still good...right? *hopeful*)

*GASP* ULQUI SMILED? That's just amazing.

Ulquiorra: ...What's so amazing about that?... *smiles*

_*world crumbles and fails*_

Grimmjow: Dammit Ulquiorra! You just killed the world! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa—

Shiro: Oh, come on... *sweatdrop*


	20. Still A Hope

Not warm, but cold; icy blue eyes at 100 below zero. Icy blue eyes, staring into his heart. A heart equally cold as those eyes, a heart frozen beyond comprehension.

But hands that were strong, hands that were warm, heating up his cold cold heart. Melting the ice, breaking through the frozen surface, hot hands glittering with sweat.

Bittersweet, were the kisses they shared. Filled with wanting, filled with heartache, as the iciness of his heart burned in the other's hands, melting painfully in full force. That voice eased the pain, cooled the fever, even as those sharp blue eyes were like daggers, stabbing into his soul.

Over time, his heart grew unfrozen, his deep green eyes gaining a spark of emotion. Green gaze now able to counter the sharp blue knives of icy cold, heart now somewhat able to withstand the heat.

Hidden thoughts, desperate hopes. Daggers to butter knives, icicles to ice cubes, gradual but noticeable. Lust to love, hate to love, directing their everything into what they felt for each other. A small seed into a wild plant, taking hold of them, growing. Those hands still holding his heart, letting the melted ice around drip, fall, exposing the inside, the warmth which had been lost so long.

Too late, but too late, as separating, an orange flash cutting through them. Each tomorrow to look forward to was now one to dread, living or dead their situation was now unsure. Inescapable, unerasable, always looming ahead, now as knife became dagger, blue eyes once again cold and piercing.

A future he couldn't escape, an end that was unavoidable, ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Life to death to life, replaced by love, but once again fading away. Green eyes now golden, sorrows and unshed tears.

And as he reached his own bitterly cold hand out, wishing to reach farther, wishing for something he could not get, he wondered. Rivalry, friendship, love, did it matter? Did he matter?

In the end, had he found his heart, lying with his blue eyed lover?

Or had it been frozen and lost, lost to the wind, the cold, the emptiness of the world?

Fading away, life into dust, ashes to ashes, hope gone. True despair was he, yet he was the one who felt true despair. But for a light, shining in the midnight black expanse. A hope for a brighter day, a hope for a bluer sky. A hope for love, a hope for ice blue eyes to soften again, for love to spring anew.

A lost hope, a hopeless hope, yes. But as he faded away, ashes to ashes, dust to dust...

Nevertheless, still a hope.

* * *

So sad! TT^TT I nearly cried while rereading this for proofreading.  
But wait! Well, I have my own interpretation of this, and you have yours. Mine might be different from yours, dear reader, so we may feel differently about this. Feel free to interpret how you wish to ^_^  
.-. I forget where the quote "ashes to ashes, dust to dust" comes from.

If this made you cry, my life is complete. Even though it makes not much sense ^^'


	21. Late

"I'm going out for a bit, 'kay?" Grimmjow paused at the doorway, looking over at where Ulquiorra sat.

"Sure." Ulquiorra looked up from his work at the computer. "Be careful, it's a bit slippery out there with the rain and all."

Grimmjow smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. See you!" Heshut the door, leaving the house as Ulquiorra watched from the window.

Sighing, Ulquiorra returned to his work, rummaging through the piles of papers stacked around him.

* * *

Looking up, Ulquiorra realized it was almost 11PM. He leaned back to stretch...and froze.

Outside the window, it was pitch-black, and he could hear the rain pattering down, the wind blowing. Worry slowly trickled through his mind as he walked over, wondering why Grimmjow still hadn't returned.

Half an hour later, half an hour till midnight. Ulquiorra paced the room, trapped in the cage waiting for Grimmjow to return. He jumped at every sound at the door, green eyes flicking back and forth desperately.

Finally a noise at the door, the sound of a key turning in the lock, and a soaking wet Grimmjow stumbled in, bringing the wind with him.

Ulquiorra was on him in an instant. "Do you know how late it is?"

"Sorry, Ulqui." Grimmjow grabbed a towel, throwing his wet jacket over the back of a chair and drying his hair. "I know you're angry."

"You can bet I'm damn angry, Grimmjow! You went out Iages/I ago, and you only return now! Do you know how long I waited? Do you know how worried I was?"

"...You're beginning to sound more and more like my mom."

That was it, that snapped Ulquiorra's leash. "That's beside the point, Grimmjow! Why were you so late? What were you doing out there, that kept you out for so long? Why were—what—" He choked on his words, burying his head in Grimmjow's chest, not regarding the wetness.

Grimmjow patted Ulquiorra's back, soothing him as he cried himself out. After a small silence, Ulquiorra leaned back, wiping his eyes awkwardly. "I did sound like your mother, didn't I?"

Grimmjow chuckled, hugging Ulquiorra in closer. "At least you aren't, that would be _really_ awkward right now." He paused, eyes glancing over at the clock. "I really am sorry, Ulqui."

"I know." Only after a moment did they both realize how wet Grimmjow still was. "You should change..."

"Yeah, we're gonna need to clean up this puddle here too..." Grimmjow gestured helplessly at the pool of water they were currently standing in.

* * *

AN: I would like to thank my parents, for inadvertently giving me this idea. You see, my dad went out for a walk while it was raining, of all times, and didn't come back till a bit past 10, which by then it was already really dark outside. My mom chewed him out for that, although she was a lot more sane than Ulqui here was. (no angry shouting or sobbing there.)

Grimmjow: I don't like the rain. *sulks*

Ulquiorra: Of course you don't. Your instincts are that of a cat, and therefore like a cat you dislike water.

Grimmjow: *confused* ...Shut up.


	22. Don't Ever Let Me Go

Ulquiorra didn't even notice he'd lost Grimmjow until it started raining. As the drops began splashing down, he'd turned to ask for an umbrella, only to notice the absence of blue hair behind him.

Panicked, he raced through the throngs of people at the train station, frantically searching for Grimmjow. The rain kept falling harder, soaking him through, but he didn't even notice as he ran even faster, worry gnawing at him. The people passed by in a blur, his feet splashing through the puddles, crowd parting before the panick-stricken teen racing through the station—

Ulquiorra collided suddenly with somebody, almost falling back onto the pavement but for a hand grabbing his arm. "Omigosh! I'm sorry for running into y—Ulquiorra?"

Numbly, Ulquiorra let himself be pulled into a warm body, wrapping his arms tightly around Grimmjow.

"Are you okay? I turned around for a minute and when I looked back you weren't there! I've been looking for you for ages—"

He broke off as a sob came from the body in his arms. "Ulquiorra?..."

"Don't ever let me go, okay?" he asked, tears flowing down his face as he looked up, mixing with the rain.

"I won't, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow held the smaller teen close to him, shielding him from the relentless rain with his own body, relief and love filling him. "I'll never let you go."

* * *

Fluffyish, I'm drowning in fluff XD This is a slightly revised version of the mini-bit in the AN I wrote in a previous chapter (Chapter 17: Apologies, if you wanna get specific).

Warning: Next chapter gets very..."graphic," if you know what I mean ;D


	23. Still in the Closet

**WARNING: IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING ABOUT SEXYTIMES, JUST SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER—WHEN IT'S UP**

Hmm. Apparently, Latios381, my awesome faithful reviewer, would love a follow-up to Closeted...so here it is! Some lemons for you all. Please excuse me if I totally failed this. My terminology might be a bit weird and my descriptions too technical...

* * *

**STORY BEGINS HERE**

Ulquiorra's breath hitched as Grimmjow's hand ran down the length of his erect cock, their bodies pressed up together in the closet's small space. Grimmjow grinned as he leaned his head in, whispering seductively into Ulquiorra's ear.

"Like what you see, Ulquiorra? Or in this case...what you feel?" He chuckled as his lips left a trail of soft kisses down Ulquiorra's neck to his collarbone, making the smaller teen shiver.

"G-Grimmjow, what—what are you—" His breath came in heated gasps and pants as Grimmjow's hand moved up and down his length, bringing him closer to his climax. But just a small move away from shooting off his load, Grimmjow stopped, smiling a kinky grin.

"I'm so fucking hard, Ulquiorra..." The name rolled off his tongue smoothly as he roughly flipped Ulquiorra over on all fours, sticking three fingers into the smaller's mouth. "And you feel so fuckable..."

Ulquiorra tried to speak around the fingers in his mouth, skin slicked with sweat. "Ghiimm...jooh..." He heard the moan coming from Grimmjow's mouth, sending pleasurable shivers down his own back.

Grimmjow took his saliva-covered fingers from the smaller teen's mouth, pressing them against Ulquiorra's tight entrance. He shoved one finger in, hearing the gasp from Ulquiorra, and after a moment put a second one in, scissoring them to stretch him out. Ulquiorra whimpered, blinking sweat out of his eyes. "Aah, Grimm—! Grimmjow, it h-hurts..."

"It hurts, you say?" Grimmjow leaned his weight on Ulquiorra, panting hotly. "It's gonna hurt more, in a moment!" That said, he inserted the third finger. A high-pitched keening came from Ulquiorra, as he threw his head back in pained pleasure.

As Grimmjow continued to play around inside the smaller teen's ass, he could hear the pleas and begging of Ulquiorra. "Aaaah, Grimmjow, d-don't stop, i-it–AAAHH!" The scream coming from Ulquiorra's mouth told Grimmjow that he'd hit right where he wanted to; curling his fingers he heard Ulquiorra scream again, a grin coming to his flushed face.

"Fuck, Ulquiorra, even your s-screams are so fucking sexy—!" He pulled his fingers out, pressing his own throbbing cock against the tight little hole. With a rough thrust he entered Ulquiorra, the other teen's tightness making him harder than he had any right to be.

"Dammit Ulquiorra, you're so fucking tight," he panted, beginning to thrust in and out, working up a rhythm.

"Grimmj-jow, aaahhh, p-please—" Ulquiorra fell forward as his arms couldn't support him anymore, leaving his ass in the air right at a position where Grimmjow found fucking him pleasurable.

"Haaa, y—f-fuck, Ulquio—" Grimmjow's moans of pleasure were joined by Ulquiorra's muffled keening. A grin spread across the bluenette's face as he heard the screams of pleasure, knowing he was hitting right on Ulquiorra's prostate each time.

"Aaah!—h-harder—Grimmjow, I'm gonna c-come—" As Grimmjow felt Ulquiorra shooting out his load, he released himself deep inside Ulquiorra, head thrown back and moaning in ecstasy. He thrust back and forth a few more times to let it all out, then pulling his limp cock out, falling back against the wall panting. As the heat left his body, he turned to face where he thought Ulquiorra was.

"You okay?..." He heard rustling, the sounds as Ulquiorra sat up, wincing.

"F-fine..." He grimaced, feeling the cum all over the closet floor. "You're cleaning this up, Grimmjow..."

Grimmjow chuckled, crawling forward. "We gotta get out first, Ulqui—and meanwhile..."

"We are Inot/I having sex again, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra slapped the bluenette's roaming hands away in vain.

"Or are we?" By now Grimmjow had Ulquiorra pressed up against the other wall of the closet, sweat-slick skin brushing against each other. He dipped his head to trail his tongue along Ulquiorra's neck. "I'm sure you want to..."

"Grimmjow, I said n—" He gasped as Grimmjow's already stiff cock brushed against his, making his own cock jump.

"Ha..." Grimmjow's mouth went lower and lower, as Ulquiorra trembled in anticipation. "Ready for a second round?"

* * *

Was it bad? Was it good? Was it...lemony? *eyebrow wiggle* I already gave my excuses why it might be bad at the beginning.

Poor Ulqui...XD Another round, huh? Pretty sure Ulqui enjoys it though...  
Wonder if I'll ever write another lemon...

Grimmjow: Hmmm, I wonder!... *drools*

Ulquiorra: *hiding his fear* No, Grimmjow.

Shiro: Uh, Grimmy...You know this is most likely a one-time thing, right?

Grimmjow: Sure, sure... *licks his lips*


	24. Prison

I am trapped in this cage, in this endless prison. Caught by my blue haired jailer, limbs immovable in his grip.

His lying words, luring me to him, weaving a web of deceit around me as I looked on blindly. Vivid eyes bluer than that of the sky which I have not seen in so long, replacing the sky, now is my sky. Trapping me, snaring me, holding me in so I can never leave.

My name rolls off his tongue so smoothly, Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra, drawing me in with that irresistible force of his. His hands are free to roam my body, free to touch wherever they wish as his lips whisper words dripping with lies in my ear. He can go wherever he wishes to, for my body is his body just as my mind will slowly become his, drained dry of all sense of my former self.

His hands run through my hair, move down my body; his lips brush against my exposed neck, leaving me breathless. Each time I lose a little bit of myself, my eyes slowly turning from green to grey as my identity leaves me. He is like a parasite, leeching off my life force, drinking up my power for himself.

I am trapped in a cage of eternal darkness, a jail of black and grey. Ensnared by my blue haired jailer, the wispy tendrils of his lies wrapped around my heart, slowly but surely choking me.

* * *

Told from Ulqui's pov, with Grimmjow as the "jailer."

Ulquiorra: Like I would ever let that happen.

Grimmjow: *smexy voice* Oh Ulquiorrraaaa!

Ulquiorra: *blushes* I-I wouldn't! *blushes harder* I swear!

Shiro: Mmmhmm, mmhm...Anything else you'd like to say before I let Grimmy take you?

Ulquiorra: W-what?...

Grimmjow: Haha! You're _mine,_ Ulquiorraaaa! *grabs Ulquiorra and races off*

Shiro: Oh well...hold on a moment! GRIMMJOW, GET YOUR (sexy) LITTLE ARSE BACK HERE! I NEED YOU BOTH FOR THE NEXT STORY!... *trails off into despair*


	25. Fearsome

**WARNING: WEIRD RANDOM SEMI-AU THAT DOESN'T REALLY MAKE MUCH SENSE**

"Pantera." At the sound of his name, the white-armoured panther whirled around, bleeding from various wounds. Muricelago's dark green eyes stared at him, coldly emotionless as ever. "Allow me to."

His blue eyes widened in shock. "You idiot! You can't take on both Santa Teresa and Tiburon by yourself!"

"You are not—"

"Don't talk while we're fighting, Pantera!" The scythes of Santa Teresa came swinging down, the panther king jumping out of the way just in time.

"Don't fucking interrupt me, you insect!" Pantera bared his teeth, hissing angrily at Santa Teresa.

"There is no time for speaking while we fight. Cascada." Tiburon sent a column of water at Murcielago, who deflected it as he flew out of its way.

"There is not, no." Murcielago shot a barrage of ceros at Tiburon, turning to face Pantera. "But I am asking you to trust me on this one."

The panther turned, narrowly dodging a pair of Santa Teresa's blades, and jumping out of the fray. "He's all yours."

Flying back a few hundred meters, Murcielago landed on the sand. "Segunda Etapa."

A dead silence cell across the landscape, as fierce power enveloped the bat while the other three looked on. Once the darkness cleared, a fierce black demon was in his place, golden eyes glaring at the world from under pure black eyebrows.

"Murcie—!"

"Run, Pantera." What had once been Murcielago, flashed through the air and landed crouched on the other side of Santa Teresa, tail whipping as two of the mantis's arms were sliced off. "I cannot garuantee your survival if you do not."

Turning his back on his servant, his companion, the panther king ran, tearing across the landscape as he tried to increase the gap between him and those fighting.

"Lanza de la Rampalago," Murcielago spoke, a spear of vivid green appearing between his hands. As he faced the other two, shark and mantis, he spread his wings, at ready to take off. The two flashed closer to him, and he drew back his arm, jumped into the air...and threw the lance, hearing the explosion as it hit its targets. Right before the shockwave reached him, he pushed his wings one more time, shooting through the air; closing his eyes, he whispered one last apology. "I am truly sorry, Pantera..."

–Contrasting Love–

Blue hair streaming in the wind, Pantera skidded to a stop at the edge of the explosion site, staring in horror at the devastation. Venturing in, he hissed when his paws touched still-hot sand, getting closer to the center of the explosion. He grimaced when he saw the charred ash marks of what had once been Tiburon and Santa Teresa. But he kept on looking, not interested in them.

A bedraggled black protrusion in the distance, the panther dashed over to it, heart pounding as he neared it. Closer, closer, he could recognize certain characteristics: Messy hair, long bat-like wings, a curled-up tail.

"Murcielago?..." Dropping to his knees, blue hair swirled around them as Pantera leaned over the mangled form of his former comrade.

Golden eyes blinked up at him, lips parted drawing in raspy breaths. "Pan...tera..."

"You sacrificed yourself for those freaks?" Blue eyes stared down at the black form lying on the burned sand. "What is this anyway? How did you change to /this?/"

"This?..." Murcielago drew in a pained breath, shrugging his remaining wing shreds. "This is the...the form...of true...despair." He struggled to sit up, leaning against Pantera's chest.

"True despair?..." Pantera's vivid blue eyes stared into Murcielago's golden ones, eyebrows drawn together questioningly. "And what's so despairing about it?"

"You...you don't...see it?" Struggling for breath, he hacked up some blood, thin shoulders shivering vulnerably. "You are...not afraid?"

"Why would I be afraid of you?" The words rolled off his tongue smoothly, soothingly, as he pulled his bat in protectively. "You are still Murcielago."

"But this...this—"

"It's not what you look like." Pantera bent his head down to look at Murcielago better, blue hair falling around their faces to create a curtain from the world. "No matter how fearsome your appearance may seem, in my eyes, you are still beautiful."

Breathing fainter now, Murcielago wrapped his tail loosely around Pantera's wrist, looking up at him with a questioning look. "Pan...Pantera...Is this love?..."

Features softening, Pantera reached for Murcielago's hand, entangling it with his own. "I suppose so." His soft whisper more like a purr, soothing the soul of the one he loved.

"Thank you...I feel...now I...I can leave happy..." His mouth curled up in a small smile, eyes beginning to close.

"Murcielago?.. Wait, Murcielago! You can't leave me like this!..." Desperately he bent his head down, just brushing the other's lips with his own before feeling the limp body in his arms fade to dust.

"I love you..." The voice, softly fading away, entered Pantera's ears. Broken inside, he sat there for a moment before standing up and turning around. Rage filled him as the burnt lumps against the landscape entered his line of vision; flashing across the land to reach them, he unleashed his anger and pain on them, destroying what was already destroyed. And then continuing, nothing in the area was left undisturbed.

Falling to his knees, Pantera bent over, feeling the pain in his chest from his twisted, pained heart. For him to truly realize what he had, and then to lose it so soon. He screamed in rage at the sky, trailing off to a broken sob.

Epilogue

A wandering Hollow came wandering over to investigate the lifeless body lying on the ground. Curiously, it moved its head closer, and closer...

A hand shot out, instantly vaporizing it with a small blue cero.

"Interesting. Very powerful, for someone who wishes to die." The voice traveled through the air, sending Pantera's eyes wide open in shock. Sitting up and turning around, he stared at the figure in front of him, stunned.

"Murcielago? But I thought—you even—"

Cold green eyes looked down at him in disdain. "How is it, that you know of my Resurrección without having ever met me?"

Blue eyes stared up at him, speechless. The mysterious figure sighed. "Despite your stupidity, it appears that your power could be very useful." He turned around, looking over his shoulder at Pantera. "I am Ulquiorra Cifer. Will you be coming, or must I leave you to lead on with your pitiful life?"

"You—I—Mur—I'll come." Getting up, Pantera winced as he stood up. "H-hey! Wait for me!" he called after Ulquiorra, already walking away.

"Then perhaps you should hurry," Ulquiorra responded.

* * *

This isn't them as in their Adjuchas form, this is kind of part-AU where "Pantera" (who is Grimmjow, obviously) and "Murcielago" (Ulquiorra) are their Resurreccion forms. I have nothing to say about this...

Grimmjow: ...*falls over in FAIL pose*

Ulquiorra: ...*follows Grimmjow in FAIL pose*

Shiro: Go ahead...just go and die on me, guys!... *sobbing* Oh well. I have more plans for them... *evil smile*


	26. Snowy Adventures

"Ahh! I'hm thtuck!"

"Grimmjow—"

"Ow! That hurt!"

Ulquiorra stared at Grimmjow.

"Fuking helph meh, Ulkhiothwa!" Angrily, Grimmjow waved his arms frantically at Ulquiorra.

"It's not my fault you decided to lick a pole in this weather, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra pointed out. Turning to the side, he put a finger to his lips, thinking. "How would I help you anyways?.."

Desperately, Grimmjow made a futile grab for his companion's scarf. "Do thomthing! Thith powe ith fuking colth! Pouw youw cophey onto mai tonge o' thomthing!"

"I can't understand a thing you're saying, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra shook his cup of coffee. "And I'm out of coffee, anyways." Grimmjow had no choice but to fume in rage as Ulquiorra stood there silently in thought.

"Hmmm...there is an option, but..." Ulquiorra shook his head, looking at Grimmjow with a critical eye.

"Wat ith it?" Grimmjow waved his hands wildly at Ulquiorra in a ridiculous attempt for freedom. "Tell meh thwat it ith!"

Tapping his chin, Ulquiorra continued resting his eyes on Grimmjow. "Well, I've had a minor cold lately, I wouldn't want you getting it..." At the other teen's angry footstomp, Ulquiorra sighed, setting his empty cup of coffee down along with his bag, walking over to where Grimmjow was attached to the pole by his tongue. "If you don't mind getting sick, Grimmjow..."

Said blue haired teen froze in shock as Ulquiorra leaned forward, breaths mingling as he extended his tongue to probe at Grimmjow's, careful not to touch the pole. Somehow he warmed it up enough that with a light jerk Grimmjow was able to break free of the pole, stumbling back several steps until he fell over with Ulquiorra on top of him.

"I feel so violated right now, you have no idea," Grimmjow panted, letting his tongue thaw a bit. But then he grinned at Ulquiorra lying on top of him. "It's all in a good way, though..."

"Grimmjow, you—" Ulquiorra broke off to cough into his sleeve, sitting on the other teen's stomach. Grimmjow rose up, using his arms for support as he leaned closer to Ulquiorra.

"In fact..." Without another word, he ran his tongue lightly along Ulquiorra's bottom lip, making the other teen shiver.

"G-Grimmjow..." Ulquiorra protested weakly as Grimmjow continued teasing around his mouth. "I have...cold...sick..."

"Doesn't matter," Grimmjow panted hotly as he ran his lips down Ulquiorra's neck, nibbling experimentally on the pale skin. Shifting to his left arm, he reached his fingers under Ulquiorra's coat to let them play across the warm flesh of the smaller teen's back. Ulquiorra gasped at the icy cold touch, any traces of the emotionless mask he usually wore leaving his face.

"N-not here, Grimmjow..." The white clouds of Ulquiorra's breath floated in the freezing air as his breath came in pants. "Too public..."

Grimmjow huffed, drawing his hand back out from under the other's coat. "Che, killing the mood again..." He gathered his legs under him, standing up and picking Ulquiorra up bridal style. "Well, there's always my apartment," he sighed, nonchalantly walking away.

"Grimmjow, my bag—"

"Forget about it." He grinned seductively down at Ulquiorra's flushed face. "I can come back for it once we're done." And against the weak arguing of Ulquiorra, he began walking the one and a half blocks home to where his apartment was.

* * *

*does an epic hurrrrrr face* It's freaking hot here with summer in the Northern Hemisphere in all, so I wrote a winter fic.  
It was a real pain typing out how Grimmjow said everything with his tongue stuck to the pole at the beginning though—I had to keep holding my tongue with my fingers to sound it out. Was not fun .-.  
Horny Grimmy is horny *does another epic hurrrrr face* And blushing Ulqui is soooo cute! *fangasms*  
Ahem. Anyways.

Grimmjow: *staring at Ulquiorra, drooling*

Ulquiorra: *blushes* S-stop it, Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: Why? *more drooling*

Shiro: I think someone set up a tent in your pants, Grimmy... *awkward staring*

Ulquiorra: *blushes even more* ...

Shiro: Anyways— *sudden intense nosebleed*

Ulquiorra: Stop being so pervy, writer lady.

Grimmjow: *attacks Ulquiorra* Says the perverted little devil I—CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED

Shiro: *falls over in fangasm* *nosebleeds to death*

Shiro's ghost: I will be back...to add more...I shall return! Death is not the end of meeeeee— *floats off into big taco heaven of Los Nachos*


	27. Tick

Tick, tick. Tick, tick.

Ulquiorra drummed his fingers on the tabletop, staring off into space. Every now and then he would look up at the clock, ticking the time away. There was silence in the small apartment but for the ticking of the clock, and the occasional sigh from Ulquiorra.

He tried to keep the images from his mind, tried to give rational reasons as to why Grimmjow was so late. He was held up at work. He'd gone to buy something they needed. He was simply just stuck on the roads. He was driving slowly in the bad weather.

But his imagination kept overpowering his sense of reality, instead offering up worst-case scenarios. Grimmjow had been involved in the crash along the road to and from his job. He'd been one of the cars in that nine-car pileup he'd heard about over the radio. His wheels had slipped on the pavement, in the rain, and he'd crashed unnoticed. He'd been ambushed and kidnapped for his money, or worse yet, murdered. That killer they'd mentioned on the news was still roaming the streets.

Now the rain grew louder, now it grew softer. The sky outside grew darker than before, and still Grimmjow wasn't home. Ulquiorra had reached several times to call, only to pause in worry that Grimmjow was driving. He had taken to pacing the small room, the ticking of the clock now resounding loudly in his ears. Tick, tick, counting down the time till when he would be notified of Grimmjow in the hospital, Grimmjow dead, Grimmjow missing and not able to be found. Tick, tick; the ticking of the clock filled his head, filled him with dread, worry clouding his heart as—

He jumped at the sudden noise outside the door. Listening, he could hear awkward fumbling, muttered curses. Then a key inserting into the keyhole, the handle turning, the door opening to show a soaking wet Grimmjow stumble in, dripping water everywhere.

"Finally! Fucking rain, now I'm all wet—Ulquiorra?" He paused in his words, swiftly cut off as Ulquiorra hurried over to wrap his arms around Grimmjow, regardless of his wet condition. His head buried in Grimmjow's chest, the ticking of the clock seemed much softer now, muffled by the sound of Grimmjow's breathing, his heartbeat, his intense sense of _alive_.

"Don't be so late again, alright? You had me worried about you." Ulquiorra leaned back in Grimmjow's arms, to look up at his lover's vibrant blue eyes, his own green ones pleading.

"I can't help it that both the traffic and the weather were bad—" He broke off as Ulquiorra's lips met his, silencing his protests. A moment later Ulquiorra attempted to pull back, but was met with resistance from Grimmjow as the blue haired man pulled Ulquiorra closer, refusing to let him go. A moment's hesitation and Ulquiorra relaxed, allowing himself to be held tightly, to be trusted, and loved.

Breaking apart, Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra in to his chest, letting his chin rest on the shorter man's head. "I'm sorry. I'll try not to let it happen again, okay?"

Wordlessly, Ulquiorra nodded his head, letting a tear slowly make its way out of his eye, rolling down his face.

"By the way," Grimmjow said after a moment, "...there's no dinner prepared, is there?"

* * *

Yosh! Another sad fic, it's an older one I found while searching through all the files on the computer *dies of exhaustion*  
By the way, once this set of stories reaches 30 oneshots/chapters, I'll be starting a new story/collection (So all you readers aren't overwhelmed by the sheer amount...although I'm thinking it's a bit too late for that ^^'). Preferably with a better title _

Grimmjow: I'm hungryyyyyy! *whines*

Ulquiorra: Too bad. There's no dinner tonight.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra: *turns to Shiro*

Shiro: No way! I can't cook to save my soul, let alone feed you guys! *uneasy by staring* Really!

Ulquiorra: I guess we'll go hungry then...

Grimmjow: *stomach growling* I'm dying...I can't live on only hugs from Ulqui...

Ulquiorra: *seductively hugs Grimmjow*

Shiro: *googly eyes* L-let's stop here...okay? *wants it to keep going on*


	28. Happy Birthday, Grimmjow!

Grimmjow took a deep breath of the cold air as he entered his apartment, finally escaping from the blistering hot heat outside. It was the end of July, and temperatures were sky-high, already breaking the records of the previous year. Still reveling in the sudden coldness, he went over to the bathroom and splashed ice cold water on his face, washing away the sweat and grime of the day. Rubbing his face with his blue towel, he froze when the sound of the buzzer ringing reached his ears.

Walking over, he pressed the little button that allowed him to speak to the person at the front door, skillfully avoiding several messy stacks of objects along the way. "Hey, Grimmjow here."

"It's me, Ulquiorra." He could hear the sounds of many cars honking and driving past in the background, nearly drowning out the voice of the person speaking.

"Oh, you. Come on in then, I thought you were another one of those annoying door-to-door sellers." Grimmjow pushed another button, opening the door to let Ulquiorra in.

Drumming his fingers on his thigh, he strolled over to the door, knocking down a few stray CDs from a shelf. The minute he heard the knocking on his door, he yanked it open.

In the doorway stood Ulquiorra, holding a small box under his arm, hand raised to knock again. Grimmjow grinned at the sight of him. "Come on in, it's a lot cooler inside." Just then he noticed what the other man was wearing.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Isn't it hot wearing that?" This was directed at the long sleeved winter jacket and sweatpants Ulquiorra was wearing, as he walked over to Grimmjow's desk and set the box down on one of the relatively safer areas of it.

The former shrugged, though Grimmjow could see the beads of sweat on his face. "Not exactly."

He stepped forward, grabbing the zipper of Ulquiorra's coat. "Here, lemme take this off for you. It's cold in here, but not enough for this thing!"

He was taken by surprise, however, as when he zipped it down, he saw that Ulquiorra wasn't wearing anything underneath the winter coat. Taking advantage of his momentary pause, Ulquiorra dropped the sweatpants as well, kicking off his shoes and pushing Grimmjow back onto his bed.

"Wha—" The blue haired man's protest was cut off as a soft pair of lips were pressed onto his own, silencing him. A moment later, Ulquiorra lifted off of him, though his body was still pressed against Grimmjow's.

"What are you doing, Ulquiorra?" He had a bewildered air about him, a naked Ulquiorra having just assaulted him and pushed him down onto his own bed.

Ulquiorra bent his neck down to lick Grimmjow's neck, making him shiver. "It's your birthday, Grimmjow. Happy birthday, and the cake is in the box." With a sudden move, he flipped them over so that now Grimmjow was on top as he lay, prone and helpless, beneath him.

Grimmjow remembered suddenly that it _was_ his birthday, July 31st. "Thanks, Ulquiorra...where's the...present?..."

Ulquiorra chuckled, although mentally facepalming. Grimmjow could be so _dense_ at times, though it only made him more fun to tease. He raised his hips slightly, grinding them against Grimmjow's own.

Grimmjow's breath hitched, eyes widening as he felt this action. Ulquiorra ran his tongue seductively down his neck, nibbling gently on the bluenette's collarbone. "_I'm_ the present, Grimmjow..." He suddenly ceased all movement, laying back against the bed with green eyes gazing at Grimmjow. "You can do whatever you want with me today," he said with a teasing smile.

With each word and gesture, Grimmjow's smile grew wider, as he thought of what he could do. _This is going to be a great birthday,_ he thought as he lowered himself onto Ulquiorra, beginning the play. The cake could wait until later.

* * *

Happy birthday fic for Grimmy here! Being his lovely birthday this July 31st and all... Mother of Aizen, it's hot here. At least I don't live in freaking _Texas, _thank the potato deities.

Grimmjow: *shock* Who the fuck are potato deities? (and why are you spying on us doing...uh...uh...!)

Shro: How should I know? Don't bother me Grimmy, I have a headache *sad face* *falls ovet from dizziness from headache* Although... *pervy nosebleed* *dies from combination of headache and blood loss*

Ulquiorra: *too busy having "fun" with Grimmjow, if you know what I mean, to reply*

Shiro: Another one of my lives, used up... *blank stare* And I forget how many I have left...


	29. Bloody

**Uh...this one's a bit gory (?), so if you don't really like reading about blood, wounds and such, you can just ignore this chapter altogether...**

* * *

Shock.

That was the only thing I was feeling, as I ran to the body. Staring at the blood pooling around it in shock. Falling to my knees, as I recognized the vivid blue hair and familiar face.

I crawled closer, splashing through the thick red liquid. Those eyes of his, those eyes I loved, were closed. The only indication he was still alive was the blood that continued to pulse out of the jagged opening in his throat, and the breath barely rattling through it.

I slowly felt tears coursing down my face, dripping onto his still form beneath me. My hands grabbed at his shirt, at his wrist, feeling for a pulse, frantically searching for another sign of life. I could hear my breath, coming raggedly, voice saying his name over and over, unable to stop. "Grimmjow...Grimmjow! Don't die, Grimmjow, Grimmjow..."

I found another gash in his stomach, the glint of the knife lying further away. Frantically I searched for a way to cover them up, grabbing at my jacket, his shirt, something, anything. Until I felt a hand grab my wrist, and looked over to see his cerulean eyes, half open and looking at me.

"Ulqui...orra?" My heart constricted, hearing the painful breathing as he spoke my name. I grasped his hand in mine, told him not to speak, to save his breath and let me help him. "Please, Grimmjow..."

"Ulquiorra...I'm not...not gonna live any longer..." He sucked in a breath, body tensing in pain. "No more need...don't need saving..."

"Don't leave...!" I was leaning over him, watching as the light slowly faded from his eyes, helpless. Unable to do anything, as he merely smiled, holding my own hands more tightly, still wanting to comfort me.

"I lo...I love you, Ulquiorra..." His voice trailed off, ending with a sigh. His grip on my hand loosened. I waited for another intake of breath, another slight rise of the chest, but was met with silence. No noise but the sound of my tears dripping onto his body.

Shock. There was no better way to describe it, as I sat and stared at the body of the person I had loved. Looking up, I saw that knife, covered in blood, lying a few feet away. And seeing it, reached for it, grasping it in my blood-covered hands.

I bent down for one last kiss, a bloody one of parting, and lay down, his growing cold hands still in my own. Nestling my head into his chest, I allowed a final tear to fall out, sinking beneath the crimson surface of the blood.

With brutal finality, I raised the knife, encased in his hands and my own, and drove it through my chest, straight into my heart.

And watched with vision growing ever darker, as the blood spewed out of the knife's entrance, until the darkness finally enveloped me and I knew nothing more.

* * *

*sighs* Sad one again ^^' Told from Ulquiorra's point of view (though I doubt any of you are stupid enough to not know that—I have faith in your intelligence XD).  
Sorry for no new chapter in a while...I've had the mother of all headaches this week, and as a result I've been feeling very, how shall we put it, jumpy. I have a whole bunch of story halves (not all of them GrimmUlqui x3), but none of them are really finished at all...this is just an older one I wrote a few months ago and never put up.  
Because I'm such a mean/nice person (X'D) I'll give you guys some hints at what I'm writing: a sequel to Chapter 25: Fearsome, a RenjixByakuya AU fic, a lemony piece of random GrimmUlqui smut, a HitsuKarin piece for my other story The Little Things, a Grimmcest oneshot for One After Another featuring GrimmjowxPantera, a probably two-chapter GrimmUlqui with some GrimmIchi story to start off my next 30chapter collection after this, and so much more :'D (told you it was a lot).

Grimmjow: ...You're gonna kill yourself, with that workload.

Ulquiorra: At least I had a legitimate _reason_ to do so in this twisted story of yours.

Shiro: *angered* Shuttup! Shuttup! Shuttup! I'll write as much as I want to!

Grimmjow: Whatever, whatever...

Shiro: Oh! *evil, evil smile* Grimmjow...ever hear of the game Slender?...

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra: *wtf faces* What?

Shiro: More to come, my precious!...more to come!...


	30. Night Fears

"Aww man, I died again." Grimmjow slammed the keyboard again. "Seven pages out of eight! I was so close..."

Ulquiorra looked up from where he was reading his book, taking a sip of his tea. "Perhaps you should stop playing that, Grimmjow. You've already gotten so far in one day." Ulquiorra flipped a page in his book. "Besides, that game is probably going to give you nightmares tonight."

Laughing, Grimmjow started a new game, left hand on the keyboard. "Yeah right. How is this game gonna give me nightmares? It's not even scary."

* * *

"Go to sleep, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra rolled away from the blue haired teen, arm across his eyes.

"I'm fucking scared, Ulquiorra!" Shivering, Grimmjow his in his blanket, refusing to even show his face. "Why'd you let me play that game?!"

Sighing, Ulquiorra pulled the blanket off Grimmjow, who yelped and immediately grabbed on to Ulquiorra, hiding against the smaller teen. "I warned you not to play that game, Grimmjow. And you insisted on playing it, saying 'you wouldn't be scared.'"

Grimmjow refused to let go, eyes squeezed shut. "I can't h-help it...all I see is Slenderman, Slenderman, Slenderman! He keeps f-following me..."

Grumpily, Ulquiorra got up out of the bed, Grimmjow clinging to him. Walking over, he turned on the light switch, instantly illuminating the room. Opening one eye, Grimmjow held on closer to Ulquiorra, burying his face in the other teen's back. "Th-there's other dark places too...that's where S-Slenderman hides..." His voice was muffled against Ulquiorra's body.

More annoyed, Ulquiorra walked around the room, turning on the bathroom light, the hallway light, the closet light, until there weren't any dark spaces left. Only then did Grimmjow even loosen his arms around Ulquiorra.

"N-no more Slenderman...I love you, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow hugged him, still scared. Blushing slightly, Ulquiorra tugged at Grimmjow's arms in vain.

"You're only saying that because I turned on all the lights," he said.

"I know that." Grimmjow pouted, resting his chin on Ulquiorra's shoulder. "But I still love you, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra blushed even more, turning his head away so Grimmjow wouldn't see. "Th-then, I guess I love you too, Grimmjow," he stammered, bringing a smile to Grimmjow's face.

"Yay!" Releasing Ulquiorra from his (death) hold, Grimmjow kept hold of the other's hand, towing him back to the bed. "We can g—" He broke off in surprise when Ulquiorra hugged him from behind.

"Grimmjow...I...I _love_ love you," he said with a muffled voice, blushing fiercely but trying not to show it. After a moment of initial surprise, Grimmjow grinned.

"I know you do, Ulquiorra." Turning around as Ulquiorra looked up in surprise, Grimmjow took advantage of the moment to peck Ulquiorra lightly on the lips. "That's why I stayed over tonight."

"Don't be stupid. You just stayed over because you were afraid of that stupid game you played earlier," Ulquiorra retorted, raising a finger to his lips.

Grimmjow smiled sheepishly. "Well, and that too. You win this round." He yawned, plopping down on the bed. "Now we can go to sleep..."

"With the lights on?..."

"Hell yes! I'm n-not sleeping with the lights off again, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra down to sit on his lap, hugging the smaller teen. "And you can keep me company, because I'm still scared."

Leaning against Grimmjow's chest with the other's arms around him, Ulquiorra chuckled. "Now I can say, 'I told you so.'"

"H-hey! It didn't _seem_ as scary when I played it during the day!" Grimmjow blushed, holding onto Ulquiorra tighter.

"Well...you have me here now, so there's no need to be scared," Ulquiorra said, comforting Grimmjow.

"I-I guess, yeah..." Grimmjow smiled another sheepish smile. "Thanks, Ulquiorra."

* * *

So, I was browsing Reddit, when all of a sudden I was reminded of the first time I played Slender. Man, that game is freaky... And the night of my first time playing it, I spent the night hiding under my blanket refusing to get out._ And_ I didn't have Ulquiorra to comfort me or Grimmjow to be scared with. *tears* I can't forget it ever again...maybe I should go to a hypnotist to suppress my fear of Slender...

Grimmjow: Take me with you! Pleaseeee! *regrets ever pissing Shiro off in previous chapter*

Ulquiorra: He does need some help...

Shiro: You did so much better than me, Grimmjow. I never got past 4 pages... *sighs*

Grimmjow: Fuck yeah I'm awesome at...at... *cowers in bed and is scared again*

Ulquiorra: *sighing* Now look what you've done...

Shiro: Hey! At least Grimmjow has you to comfort him! Why won't you comfort me, Ulquiorra?! Do you love him more than meeeeee!?

Ulquiorra: ...Yes, yes I do. *blushes*

Shiro: So brutally honest... *hiding in the _**well illuminated**_ corner of a room* *nosebleeds at adorable sight of blushing Ulquiorra*  
Anyways, this is the last chapter of SmallBig! So if you want more (amateurly fluffy) GrimmUlqui goodness, uh...there'll be a new story up...I do believe I stated the reason in an earlier chapter for only having 30 chappies each story? *forgetful failing* Still can't think of a good name for new story, though. Any ideas?

Grimmjow: Spare us the tortures of being your dolls, miss writer lady...Pwease...

Shiro: *rage face* NO.

Ulquiorra: I would rather not have to be the sex toy to Grimmjow, Aizen, or anyone else, if you please.

Shiro: *sudden new idea*

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra: Uh-oh... *scared* And Shiro apologizes for overly long Author's Note, as she is too busy writing yet _another_ story, probably, to say so herself. Ulquiorra by himself: And most probably with me being an abused sex toy...again...


	31. Unneeded Apology

_Note: I did say I was gonna start a new story for GrimmUlqui after 30 chapters, didn't I?...I lied! XD Actually, I'm just too lazy/busy/insert-adjective-here to start a new story...and I apologize for practically no updates...most everything is explained in the AN after this story...now you can read. (:_

"Sorry." The terse voice cut through the awkward silence, making Ulquiorra look up in surprise.

"Sorry for what?" Trying to avoid looking at the figure to his right, Ulquiorra turned his head to the side, watching the water droplets race on the window.

"..." Grimmjow's hands tightened on the steering wheel, jaw clenched as he worked out what to say. "You know perfectly well why I'm apologizing."

Ulquiorra said nothing, watching as two droplets flowing down the window joined, becoming a single larger one. Grimmjow sighed angrily, stepping on the brakes as they approached a red light, slowing to a stop.

"It was a bad idea, okay? I should've listened to you, shouldn't have pressured you, stuff like that." Breaking, Grimmjow finally looked over at Ulquiorra, reaching a hand out to gently brush against the red mark on the other teen's face. "Are you mad at me?"

"...you're an idiot." Grabbing the other's wrist, Ulquiorra turned around, green eyes making contact with Grimmjow's blue ones.

"Ulquiorra, I—"

"Shut up," Ulquiorra whispered, cutting him off. Leaning forward, still holding onto Grimmjow's arm, he kissed Grimmjow.

Caught by surprise, Grimmjow froze, brain shutting down. That is, until Ulquiorra grew tired of waiting, slipping his tongue past Grimmjow's unresponding lips into the other teen's mouth, probing gently at his tongue. The car grew steamy as they panted for breath, the water slowly drying off their clothes and skin as the vehicle heated up.

The blast of a car horn broke through, startling them both as they jumped back away from each other. Noticing that it was a green light, and had probably been for quite some time, Grimmjow hurriedly grabbed the steering wheel with one hand, stepping on the gas pedal. Looking to the side, he noticed the driver who'd been behind them wink and give a thumbs up, before speeding up to pass him.

"That was..." He trailed off, not bothering to finish his sentence.

Ulquiorra slipped his fingers into the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel, not looking at Grimmjow's face. "You're an idiot, because you don't need to apologize for what happened." His own pale fingers caressed the smooth, tanned skin of Grimmjow's hand.

"Che. Well..." He flicked the windshield wipers' speed up again, the sound of the rain hitting the car's exterior filling up the silence. "I'm still gonna say 'sorry,' to annoy you. Since you apparently don't mind anyway," he replied with a grin.

"...idiot," Ulquiorra muttered lovingly, watching the raindrops raced across his window as he entangled his fingers with Grimmjow's.

* * *

The driver seems to approve of their relationship...or at least the little kiss Ulqui sneaked in (pervert!) XD

Again, I'd like to apologize for not updating this past week; life has been pretty hectic. First I got writer's block, then our Internet went out for a day, then we had guests over...you get the picture. Hectic. And since I had writer's block, not much was done...TT^TT Also, since school is starting for me in a few weeks, I probably won't be able to update regularly (if it's anything like last year). However, if you have some kind of request or something you want me to write, still feel free to review, PM, ask, whatever.

Grimmjow: Please no...

Ulquiorra: *sweatdrops*

Shiro: *evil smiles*


	32. Confession

The tension between them was thick, both mouths closed in solemn silence instead of their usual chattiness. For some reason, this afternoon they weren't speaking to each other as they normally did, each preferring to keep to their books and read on their own. Dust motes glinted in the golden sunlight falling through the window, illuminating the room.

Grimmjow coughed, relieving the tense atmosphere a slight bit. Ulquiorra didn't look up, however, preferring to bury his nose even deeper in the textbook. After another moment of silence, Grimmjow opened his mouth to speak, at the same time the other teen did.

"Ulquiorra, is there—"

"Grimmjow, I have to—"

Both broke off awkwardly, sentences mixing together incomprehensibly. Ulquiorra gestured at the blue haired teen facing him, not meeting the other's eyes. "You speak first."

Grimmjow sighed, cerulean blue eyes staring at his study partner unwaveringly. "Ulquiorra, is there somethin' wrong? All this afternoon, you've been some kinda drifty and off." He reached over to grab Ulquiorra's chin, pulling the other's head up to face him. Green eyes darted elsewhere, refusing to meet Grimmjow's gaze. "Ya can't even look me in the freakin' eye anymore, what the fuck's wrong with you?"

Still looking away, Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjow's wrist, pulling the other teen's hand away from his face. "Grimmjow, there's nothing wrong, I—"

"Fucking look at me when you talk, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow leaned in close, eyebrows drawn together in frustration. "Did I grow a third eye, or turn into an alien overnight, that ya can't even meet my eyes?!"

Hesitantly, unsure, green eyes slowly glanced up, to finally connect with Grimmjow's blue ones. And then they closed, as Ulquiorra leaned forward and pressed his lips against Grimmjow's, almost desperately. Shocked, Grimmjow drew back, Ulquiorra being pulled along with him plastered to his chest, mouth hungrily wanting for more.

Giving in, Grimmjow's eyes narrowed till only a slit of blue was showing, tongue resisting against Ulquiorra's sudden attack. Only when he was almost out of breath did he pull back, seeing Ulquiorra breathing heavily as well, feeling a droplet of sweat run down his face.

"Holy...shit," Grimmjow panted out, face inches from Ulquiorra's. "If ya just wanted a makeout session, Ulquiorra, ya could've just _asked_."

"Grimmjow, shit isn't holy," Ulquiorra objected, his normally pale face flushed with red. "And...it's not that..." He buried his face in Grimmjow's shirt, fingers knotted in the fabric. "I...I love you, Grimmjow," he confessed, voice muffled by Grimmjow's body.

Unsurprised, Grimmjow tightened his arms around the smaller teen's waist, releasing a sigh. "I can't say I don' feel anything t'ya, Ulquiorra..." He bared his canines in a smile, closing his eyes and embracing Ulquiorra. "Glad you got the courage t'confess ta me...cause I ain't got any for this kinda stuff."

* * *

Apparently according to Google Chrome, "unsurprised" is not a word. (But nobody cares, right? ^^') And why Grimmjow has a kind of accent...I have nothing to say about that.  
"Shit isn't holy..." That was the entire point of writing this story, I kid you not XD  
Again, I'm very very sorry for no updates for the past week Tis all explained in my het story collection The Little Things...As I stated there, I've barely gotten enough sleep (paranoia—thanks, Slenderman), my fingers hurt for some weird reason (arthritis?...at age 14?...), and I've been proofreading one of my old multi-chaptered stories...All I have to say is, my younger self was a **completely horrible and sucky writer.** I can't even recount how many scenes I've had to retype.../rant Oh! That "old multi-chaptered story" is GrimmUlqui, by the way... *epic hurr face*

Grimmjow: *shock* NUUUUUU!

Shiro: Relax. It's almost painful to read how horrible I was at writing back then, which is why it's taking me a while. You won't be mindraped for at least...hmm, let's say at least another week or so.

Ulquiorra: I fear nothing.

Shiro: *whispers naughty things in his ear*

Ulquiorra: *falls down bleeding from his ears*

Grimmjow: What?...OMIAIZEN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU ULQUIORRA?!

Shiro: Awww, that's so cute! Grimmy cares so much about Ulqui-chan!...

Grimmjow: Th-that's not it at all! *blushes*


	33. Tantalizing

"Tch. Freakin' wrong." Annoyed, Grimmjow tossed the book onto the nearby coffee table, running a hand through his wild blue hair. "Vampires don't sparkle."

"You would know," came the retort from the other side of the table where Ulquiorra sat facing Grimmjow, reading the same book that the other had just tossed.

"Of course I know, and from firsthand experience too." Leaping across the gap between the two sofas, he landed right in front of Ulquiorra, pressing him back against the couch and grinning wickedly, exposing his overly long canines. He bent his knees, worming his way onto Ulquiorra's lap as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against the other's neck.

Grabbing Grimmjow's shoulders, Ulquiorra tried to push him away in vain. "Don't tell me you're thirsty again? You just had a drink a few days ago." Giving in, he stopped resisting Grimmjow, closing his eyes and letting the blue haired vampire do what he wanted. "If anything, I would prefer to drink from you for once; I would rather not fade, though that seems likely considering your current actions..."

"You won't." Ulquiorra looked up in surprise, opening his eyes again as Grimmjow cupped his face with both hands, staring at him with those vivid blue eyes. "Promise me you won't fade, Ulquiorra, okay?"

"I...promise...?" Slightly confused, his own green eyes looked up at Grimmjow's blue ones.

"And don't talk about fading, either. I...I don't want you to fade." Embarrassed, Grimmjow looked away.

"...How sweet. You care about me enough that you would prefer I not fade away." Raising an arm, he lightly caressed Grimmjow's face with his fingers.

"Sh-shut up...it's not..." Giving up on a verbal reply, Grimmjow sighed and leaned against Ulquiorra's chest, exposing his neck for the other. "Drink as much as you want, okay?"

Hesitant, Ulquiorra looked down at the smooth unmarked skin. "But Grimmjow..."

"I don't care. I don't care what the stupid rules say about drinking and all that." Closing his eyes, Grimmjow's arms tightened around Ulquiorra. "I just don't want you to fade, Ulquiorra."

"Well..." Bending his head, pressing his mouth against the firm muscled neck of his superior. Ulquiorra gently licked the tanned skin, marveling at the taste—so tantalizing, so tempting. "If you wish..."

* * *

Pssh, a vamp story XD (it makes...some sense. If you're drunk from lack of sleep, maybe)

Sorry for no updates for a while...I've been so busy lately (I joined my school's marching band—who else can relate? X'D), _and_ have a bad case of writer's block, _and_ I've been spending my spare time reading this manga somebody said I should read (Okane ga Nai (it's really weird) by Hitoyo Shinozaki and Tohru Kousaka (the main character is too innocent and girl-like)). I still prefer my lovely GrimmUlqui over it *sobs* But oh well for that.

Grimmjow: ...*is freaked out*

Ulquiorra: Why am I the uke...again...

Grimmjow: ...*is still freaked out*

Shiro: *ignores Ulqui* Grimmy, get that look off your face!

Grimmjow: *puts a smiling mask over his freaked out face*

Shiro and Ulquiorra: *facepalms*


End file.
